


HeaVeN 3-2

by Marquix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquix/pseuds/Marquix
Summary: While the galaxy had been in a fight against the Reapers, the Illusive Man had always been a forward thinker. Not content with planning out merely the end of this costly battle of attrition, he has come to plan an inevitable victory and a way forward that will ensure the survival of humanity for thousands of years.Shepard, however, only sees an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar lighting, surrounded by familiar people. All of which are women. With no means of escape, what else is there to do? And why does that personal gym of his look so damn enticing?
Relationships: Kelly Chambers/Jack | Subject Zero, Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Samantha Traynor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Been a while since I wrote anything for this account. Was planning on finishing what I started and I still do, but I've been brainstorming a collection of these and I just wanted to get this first chapter out there. Welcome to AU - Jack Harper wins. Set during Mass Effect 3. Tags will be added as the story progresses, though some mainstays are there already despite no appearance in chapter. This chapter was also finished very recently so my apologies for any spelling mistakes or weird wording.

The first thing Shepard realized was that he had no idea where he was. The second was that wherever this place was had gone through a lot of effort to look boring and incredibly unimaginative. He was laying down on a comically large bed with a comically large holoscreen opposite of it. There was a door left of that and another on the adjacent wall. On the other wall was a framed painting of an almost classical field with nothing but a few trees and mountains dotting the landscape. It was the only thing that stood out in this truly modern architecture.

The bed was truly massive, and he questioned the entire reason of it being there and that omnipresent. It sat on the ground, no frame, though it sure didn’t feel like it needed one. It also spanned from wall to wall and was entirely black. Even the pillows with the cases off. It was several feet larger than it ever needed to be and seemed to take up half the room. Simple white lighting lazily buzzed from above.

He felt very stiff when he got up and his neck was sore, but other than that he seemed to be in okay health. After inspecting the room for anything malicious for a few minutes, he walked out of the door by the truly giant holoscreen and into a hallway. He saw a room in the middle of it all, a room down at the right end of the hallway, and a much larger door with a sizeable dark blue screen next to it.

The other door in his room turned out to be a basic bathroom. Nothing particularly special, aside from the full body-mirror it had instead of a smaller portrait one. Aside from that, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

The room at the end of the hallway, the one without the blue pad on the wall, was a personal gym. Black steel as far as the eye could see, except for one wall which was entirely composed of a mirror. If he listened, he could hear a soft and unobtrusive tune playing. It had no lyrics and seemed incredibly simple, but it was livelier than anywhere else he had seen so far.

The last room was an office. A computer sat on a desk, with a holomonitor lightly humming, glowing orange. On it sat an open text box, a “Type Here” bar down at the bottom. There was already text there, spelling “Welcome.”. Shepard sat down to type.

| What is this place?

| Failsafe Kilo. HVN 3-2.

| Am I alone?

| No.

| What is HVN 3-2?

| Home.

| Can I leave?

| No.

| Who else is here?

| Humans. You may not speak with them until you are in your jumpsuit. They also may not come back here with you. For the duration, these are your quarters alone.

| Are you malicious?

| No. Merely a caretaker.

| What happened to the war?

| It is classified.

| Are we the last ones alive?

| No. You are but one of many.

| Why can’t I leave?

Whatever or whoever was on the other side stopped responding after that. It unsettled Shepard. Supposedly, this was where he was going to live. HVN 3-2. It sounded like an ironically named planet or weird project. Hell, it could be either for all he knew.

He cautiously approached the door with the pad. It sensed his approach and flashed in bright cyan text, “Place Hand Here” and then displayed a hand icon. He hesitated for a moment and the screen continued to shine, uncompromising. He eventually did and the door opened and revealed a wide, open room with several couches and tables. What looked like a cafeteria line was in the back, an open doorway leading into a sterile white room with a conveyer belt slowly working away with what appeared to be food on it.

What he immediately noticed, however, were the people he was with. The seats were occupied all by women he had known during his time on the Normandy SR-1 and SR-2. Miranda was the first he noticed, as she exclaimed “Shepard! Oh my god!” and ran up and hugged him.

But, looking around, he could see the surprised, worried, and relieved faces of Ashley, Jack, Kasumi, Kelly, Sam, Chloe, and Diana. It was odd that they were all girls, but he didn’t pay it much mind currently.

“Shepard!” Sam exclaimed. “It’s good to see you. I was beginning to wonder if it was just us.” The idea seemed unsettling to her, and Shepard couldn’t empathize more.

“Yeah it’s good to see you too. What are you all doing here?” Shepard asked.

All the girls shrugged and shook their heads. “We have no idea. That’s what we were discussing when you showed up. How we even got here and where _here_ is.”

Shepard noticed a holoscreen even larger than the one in his room behind him. Behind that was a fish tank that made up the entire wall. It was comforting, at least, to see fish living their lives completely unconcerned while Shepard and his coworkers were all struggling to find out where they were and what was going to happen to them.

He sat down on one of the luxurious couches and joined the conversation. It was concerning that they had all been captured, whether they were all on the Normandy or not. It was concerning to know that for the time being, they were out of the war. It was concerning that they were trapped at all with no means of escape or any inkling towards such prospects. And it was confusing, to Shepard, why there were nine of them, all women except himself, each given their own sparse quarters while by comparison he had been granted a palace. Each woman confined to a small, custom room with a large communal showering room sporting a truly gigantic mirror, in comparison to his own wing of rooms that, apparently, were his.

They had been talking for no more than half an hour, though it was hard to tell due to there not being any clocks any of them could find, when the holoscreen flickered to life to reveal a blank screen for a moment. Then, letters began to appear, big and bold, saying, “Welcome to HVN 3-2. Welcome home.” The holoscreen flickered a bunch of colours, green, blue, red, pink, purple, green, red, pink, and then just as quickly shut off.

They could barely even begin to discuss what that had been, a rehash of what the chatbox had said on his computer, when the smell of food wafted into the room. Really good food. Everyone looked around at each other and came to the same realization that, however long it had been, they hadn’t eaten anything during then. Suddenly they all felt ravenous. They got up slowly and meandered their way to the cafeteria where food waited.

And what a cafeteria it was. There was a rectangular conveyer belt with all kinds of food, mostly packed with carbs. Spaghetti, steaks, burgers, mountains of fries, eggs, bacon, grilled cheese, anything with meat and wheat was there and smelled great and looked even better. Everyone practically ignored each other, content on obtaining as much food as they could onto a plate and then devouring it. Which is exactly what they did.

The first time any of them spoke after what seemed like an endless stream of food was when Shepard had walked over to get himself a drink, simply alerting the women of their choices of beverage. There seemed to be two options. What looked like an old vending machine with one big button on it with a water bottle and in big, simple letters “WATER”. The other seemed to be some kind of faucet attached to the wall with “MILK” written above it in equally simple lettering, as if none of the meaning it was intended to impart should be left to chance. Shepard decided on both. He pushed the big button for water and after a few moments of gentle whirring, a water bottle the size of his forearm popped out. He grabbed it and set it down before returning to the cream spout. All the glasses seemed just a bit too large to be comfortable and made to hold a lot of milk. When he did gently push against the trigger at the back, an unending line of milk streamed into his glass. It was full in seconds.

It was odd, the milk. It looked homogenized, which wasn’t surprising, but it was just incredibly… clean. White. Devoid of all colouration. He sipped it, thoughtfully. And then drank it. And before he really realized it, the entire glass was drained, and he felt… satisfied. “Wow. This milk is absolutely delicious,” he announced to the women. He took it upon himself to ensure the women have some as well. He dropped down a big glass full of smooth, white milk next to each of them and told them to drink it.

Ashley was the first to do so. Shepard watched her. While she might have been initially hesitant, as Shepard wasn’t always said to have the best palette on the Normandy, she also concluded that it was simply wonderful. She, like Shepard, sipped it first, and then drank and drank and drank. She could feel it sloshing around her insides.

“That… didn’t disappoint. I’m going to get some more.” It was almost like drinking a milkshake of sorts, but it was pure, creamy, simply wonderful. Almost sugary, yet not. It soothed her. Whatever thoughts were passing through her head absently drifted away under an unending tide of calming cow juice. Concerns about where they were and what was happening seemed to just… not matter as much as what was right in front of her: a bunch of food and an empty glass that needed filling. She moved onto her third one before returning to her food, still feeling absolutely famished.

Shepard couldn’t help but watch her. While there had been… something… it was a long time gone now but watching her drink an entire glass of milk without even pausing, it was… almost erotic, he supposed. At least the slow, lazy movement down there certainly told him it was. Her high cheek bones and pursed lips guzzling cream, lips bobbing on the glass. He shook himself free and turned to the water by his side.

It was a titan of a water bottle, for starters. Easily one of the biggest he’d seen in what seemed to be a human-only environment. It had an easy enough cap to twist off. The first thing he noticed about it was the smell. It had one, firstly, but that smell was almost… fruity. It was odd. He drank it. It tasted like apple, almost. A vague sense of it. It cleaned his mouth. It was sweet and delicious, like nectar. He drank it down greedily. And then went and got another bottle.

“Don’t forget to try the water!” he called into the packed cafeteria as he moved back to his food, almost a mountain on a plain white plate. The women were right there with him, guzzling cream, chugging water, and shoveling food into their face. If he was watching them, he might’ve felt something other than insatiable hunger.

The holoscreen turned back on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they had finished their animalistic food binge, Shepard couldn’t even guess to how long it had been. Half an hour? An hour? Two hours? Time seemed… fickle, here. It would have concerned him if he weren’t full of food and cream and fruity water. They all sat in front of the holoscreen. It played dull and mindless shows that could almost be classified as entertainment.

It played farming shows, primarily, showing off big acres of endless fields under Terran skies and otherwise. It had country accents talking as soothingly as he could imagine, calming him and everyone else. Not that they could do much to begin with. At this point, the only thing bothering him was how overheated he felt and his dick. Not that it was ever really an issue, but since he had watched Ashley, it hadn’t really gone back down. It just stayed there, an unfulfilled semi amongst a cabal of attractive women. His eyes were half-lidded. The chatbox had said that he couldn’t do anything with any of them even if he wanted to, and their inattentive gazes at the holoscreen said they weren’t interested anyway.

At some point, he grabbed a water bottle. It was half empty. He drank it again and looked around. All the women stared at the screen, not speaking to each other. Some were still eating, others like Miranda were drifting in and out of consciousness. Ashley sat by Shepard, leaning into him. He felt… alive, right now. Unlike even a few minutes before, he felt energized. Maybe the water had done something to him. All the food had done something, and he felt the need to burn it off. He remembered the gym.

He stood up. Some of the women looked up at him. “Ladies, this has all been very unusual for us. I’m going to… go to my room for now. Do some thinking and see if I can maybe find a way out of here.”

The women nodded along to that enthusiastically. “As long as you get us away from whatever dull shit is playing on the holoscreen right now, I’ll be happy,” Jack said. There was a chuckle.

Shepard nodded and made his way to the door… before stopping, grabbing himself a small pile of water bottles, and returning. When he looked back at them all, Jack was still sitting there, a small smile painted on her otherwise stoic face accompanied by half-lidded eyes, lights from the holoscreen flickering on her face.

He stepped through the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shepard walked into the gym and was immediately hit by cool air. He had tossed off his bulky suit and was just in boxers and a tee that rested in a small bin of clothes a size or two too big for him. His skin pricked and he immediately began cooling down and thinking more clearly. He opened one of the bottles and drank deeply from it. This one was melon flavoured. He settled for the bench press. There was a number of additional weights on either side of it, but the current amount of sixty seemed fine for now. He went to work and began exercising, surprised by his newfound vigor. As time passed, he burned more and more with energy, the slump from so much food turning into unending exercise. Not that he was complaining, but he found it odd now that his dick had hardened fully. It wasn’t capable of that surrounded by women, but now that he was alone in a room of weights, working out his arms and shoulders, now it was proud and erect.

He dismissed the thought, all of them in fact, to focus on these weights. He kept doing reps, and by the time he was done he estimated he done two hundred of them. He didn’t feel tired yet, but he felt worn. One thought kept pulsing through his brain. “Welcome home.”

It had been hours, too many to count. He took his sweat-soaked body to the shower. His dick refused to soften. He sighed as the warm water hit him. Usually he didn’t get this horny. The war and the Reapers had made sure of it. Though, he mused, he had a lot more free time on his hands now. The stress of the world temporarily forgotten until they found a way to escape and got back to fighting. He might as well enjoy himself. Think of it like a spa, or a few days of freedom. Time to relax and _live_. And right now, he needed some relief.

He grabbed his dick, the ugly red thing he had that had begun to yell at him. It hurt with every throb. He began pumping it, his mind racing for some fantasy to explore. It settled on Ashley, her, sinking to her knees, looking up at him coyly, a smile on her face and eyes full of adoration and love. She pushed his hands away and grabbed his shaft, slowly jacking it up and down, a grip not too tight yet not to soft. She worked it until she smiled deeply at him and slid it into her mouth. Shepard pumped his cock faster and faster, ramping up as fictional-Ashley bobbed and closed her eyes, her tongue licking the underside of his dick fervently, eager for his seed. He clenched up and released.

It was wild, passionate, and an experience he had barely ever felt that intensely before. When he opened his eyes in the misty shower, his cum had blasted right onto the glass and had begun to make its descent down to the drain. Did he always cum like that? It usually didn’t seem so… intense.

His dick softened, and he left the shower, falling onto the bed, spent and now ready for something akin to sleep. Fictional Ashley returned to his mind and licked him clean with a little kiss, and his dick almost went hard again. He tried to sleep.

Some of the women still sat there watching the screen. Chloe, Sam, Kelly, and Miranda had all gone to bed already, feeling warm and something akin to lustful. The rest filed out shortly after. Diana was left, her mind wanting to find more answers, yet exhausting itself after a long day of eating, drinking milk, and watching the holoscreen. When she closed her eyes, she could almost see the little flash they had all unspokenly agreed was normal and appeared every twenty minutes or so, green, red, blue. She elected to not tell the other girls how she felt ready. Not needy yet, just… if Shepard had walked back out with nothing but his underwear…

Her exhausted body and overheated mind fell onto bed and drifted into peaceful dreams of fields and Shepard; completely unaware she was idly fingering herself. Just like all the girls before her.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time, and a bit differently styled. Hope everyone still likes it. Sorry for the delay on this one. School's got me bogged down a bit. New chapters *should* be out relatively often, but I can't make any promises due to, as afformentioned, school. My apologies on that too.

Jack woke up horny. There was no other way to approach it. She was ready to go and so was her pussy. She had almost feverish dreams last night, mainly of Shepard and what he had done for her. The good person he was. She liked it a lot. She liked him a lot.

But, Shepard or no Shepard, she had woken up in a warm coat of sweat with a body that was keen to have a burst of pleasure run through it. It was unusual for her to feel _this_ needy, to feel such a constant ache, a desire to experience an explosion of chemicals in her brain. There was no way the other girls felt like this… right? It had to only be Jack who wanted someone to get her off so bad she’d break down Shepard’s DNA-locked door. Stupid door. Preventing her from the things she wanted. Mainly Shepard.

That door frustrated her. A solution she had always failed to capitalize on before was _right there_ and here she was, horny and wet. She sighed and decided to just get herself off the old-fashioned way. It wasn’t glamorous but it absolutely didn’t have to be, either, she told herself. This was just another session for an inevitable rush of dopamine to make herself feel better. After being trapped in who knows where, she had earned the right. Totally normal with the present circumstances.

She figured she had justified it enough and set to work, a little surprised her hand was already down there slowly working away before she had even really thought about it, but soon it got swept away in a flood of good feelings. She had masturbated before, of course, plenty of times. Either to calm down some nerves or that she was bored or on the occasion that she was truly, genuinely horny and had to satisfy her needs.

This time was different. Her hand wasn’t really attempting any of the techniques she had been perfecting for a good portion of her life, instead just sliding in and out in the hope of reaching orgasm sooner rather than later. Her other hand had reflexively gone up to fondle her breasts, tweaking each nipple in turn for tiny bursts of pleasure. Her mixed and muddled thoughts kept returning to Shepard. He was, if anything, a kind man. Sure, a military commander and someone who would kill others if needed, but to those in his crew, he displayed a genuine kindness and willingness to listen and accept criticism. On top of that, of course, he was quite handsome. A man of athletic build, solid muscles, a perfectly fine jawline and shaved hair that he said he would grow out after the war, provided it went according to plan.

She kept working. This was getting lengthy. Usually, if she worked hard enough, she would climb into an orgasm in minutes, but this felt different. A climb built more on endurance than anything, not just a consistent and rapid rush of finger-induced pleasure like it usually was. This was gradual and it was beginning to make her breathe hard and steady. She felt a few sizzles and pops of pleasure that told her she was getting close. For some reason, she braced herself this time, in preparation of whatever was about to happen. When she did cum, it shocked her. She screamed out into her room, fading into a moan, and heavy breathing. She was coated in sweat and panting like she had run a marathon. Her brain felt warm and fuzzy and sluggish. She soon fell asleep, panties down, her fingers still diligently working away at a much, much less efficient pace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shepard sniffed and tapped his foot on the ground. No one was in the common rooms. He couldn’t tell what time of the day it was, but he was sure they’d be awake at some point around now. He’d spent the past… who knows how long working out. The holoscreen wasn’t even active.

He passively rubbed at his dick through the suit he was trapped in. Felt like a prison to some extent. The Cerberus ones had, the Alliance ones too, but those had been more than manageable. He couldn’t say why, but his thoughts drifted away from any hopes of escape and into the moment-to-moment living he’d been forced into, embracing it maybe a bit faster than he had expected. There were no signs of any means to escape this place, but even then, surely, he would still be more worried about all this. It was only day two, after all. All his stroking had brought his dick into a semi and he stood there in further annoyance.

Really, all he wanted was someone to talk to, to distract him from all this. Hell, he’d even accept Ashley, despite the unfortunate ending to their relationship after his passing after the destruction of Sovereign. That wound still stung. He had, foolishly, let his errant biological needs get in the way, convinced through a fog of emotions and stress and turmoil that whatever had happened with Ashley was now dead and gone. Miranda had been the one to take her place. When Ashley had found out… it hurt her even more. He felt bad about it and they still had issues talking since. Sometimes he wished that it could all just work out in the end, however it would, but those seemed like the idle dreams of an over-worked man.

He had had enough of this. If all the girls were going to just… not be there, he’d grab some food and just return to his own activities. He had his computer, his own television, and a huge weight set that was used earlier that day. Whatever. He grabbed some food, a few healthy bottles of water, as much milk as he could, and stalked off back to his own section of HVN 3-2. He left the holoscreen in the common area on, though. Just in case.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack was not the only one to wake up from a set of feverish dreams. Really, they all had had one or another. Ashley had woken up in tears, her mind filled with thoughts and false memories of a peaceful life never lived. She had had kids and plenty of them. She had loved them all. To find they had never been real was a blow she was having a bit of difficulty overcoming for the moment. Whatever he had done, she still loved Shepard. It was hard and it felt almost wrong in a sense, but she couldn’t avoid it. She had dreamed of settling down with him and starting a family with him when it was all said and done. Maybe that would still be possible, provided an escape was found from here… this new _home_. It was a rather boring day for her, all things considered. She didn’t want to go and see anyone and ruin their day too with her moodiness of a… fertile life not lived. She had gotten herself food at some point, though she didn’t remember it, really. Instead, she sat there, doing her best to distract herself with the tiny holoscreen in her room, all while doing her best to stop from touching herself. She didn’t feel in the mood.

Chloe had met Kasumi on her way to get food at some point and now sat in the thief’s room talking with her. Kasumi had, decidedly, finally done away with stealth. For the time being, of course. She felt okay talking about it, since it was just girls here and it didn’t seem like rescue was going to be a swift process. Chloe had assumed a motherly disposition and listened intently, offering what little advice she felt was necessary, but mostly just listening. It was odd hearing Kasumi talk. Hell, it was odd seeing her at all, let alone hearing her say more than a few sentences before vanishing, but here she was, letting loose all the thoughts built in her mind. Seeing her accept a more visible appearance among them all was… refreshing, Chloe thought. Like seeing a child again after a time of lacking their presence. When the conversation ended, Chloe returned to her room, and the two of them relaxed, accepting this place a little more, enough to deal with any… feminine urges they were all experiencing.

Sam and Miranda were, too, enveloped their own profound experiences. Miranda had woken up from almost a nightmare, trapped back in middle school. She couldn’t say why, as she hadn’t thought about the place for years and years. But it was an odd dream, her living her life in some amalgamation of her middle school and high school, her first crushes, sports, boys, boys, and more boys, and even her experiments with girls, and the general monotony of the student life. A strange dream, to be sure. Her crushes and first boyfriends making respective appearances, feeling her heart swoon all over again. And when she woke up, she was in a puddle of sweat, feeling lost, confused, and full of energy and libido that she simply had to burn and rub away.

Sam had woken up in a similar state. A dazed and fuzzy awakening had greeted Sam, thinking errant thoughts. She had only barely dreamed, mostly of the life she had had before ending up here in HVN 3-2. She, like Jack, had woken up horny. Quite unlike her. Never to this degree, never this _intense_ , had any morning urges been before. This one was raw and needy, draining her brain of anything other than a desire to fulfil the hot, wet problem between her legs. All things considered, being a lesbian, it should’ve been easy for her to get herself off. She was surrounded by seven other attractive women and here she was, horny but not desperate enough to turn to any of them. Yet her mind kept absently drifting to Shepard. As what essentially was Shepard’s secretary, she got a lot of his email and filtered through it. Through that were many spam messages involving pictures of his social media, and before Sam had broken the news to people, she was also sent several pictures of Shepard, herself. Most of them were images of him topless, showing off abs. While at the time, she had acknowledged him as a perfectly fine specimen of the human species, now him and those dumb abs of his were almost all she could think about. In fact, any boy that drifted into her mind seemed to make himself quite at home. It was intense, hot and raw, and with all these dumb boys in her head, she came harder and faster than she had ever thought she could experience while being essentially held captive. She breathed and thought as she lazily rubbed at her pussy. “Do I like guys now?” she mumbled to herself, incredulous.

Kelly and Diana had mostly tame experiences, despite things. Diana had woken up with twitch in her eye and between her legs, and found that, after a particularly powerful orgasm, she was cleaning her room. And then the common area. She wanted to get into Shepard’s section too to clean, but that seemed like an impossibility, so she settled for the women’s bathrooms. The shower stalls, the counter, the mirror, and everywhere else. It was all spotless before her. Not only that, but she had been feeling horny all day from doing so. She wished she had a journal or holopad to write down her findings and new passion, but instead she opted for another well-earned cum after a hard day’s work.

Kelly had danced in her room. She had energy she wanted to burn, and the floor was right there. She went through all the dances she knew of, especially the more sexual ones. Naked as she was, it wasn’t like anyone could see her. And they surely would’ve appreciated what they saw if they could. Her dances drifted between modern and almost voyeuristic, straddling a line between covertly sexual moves and ones that simply yelled to all who were watching, “Fuck me please!” and she loved it. Diana had been out cleaning when she had emerged, suited up, for food to ensure she had enough energy to continue her moves. She felt out of shape, especially after yesterday’s binge, and she was eager to burn it off. It didn’t matter who she danced in front of. Herself, the girls, Shepard… all that mattered was she was here, dancing. _Living._ It helped that it made her horny, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the second day began drawing to a close, the VIs and bots and automatons that kept the place running continued about their business. The hydroponics farms kept whirring with life, oxygen was refreshed, water filtered, food created, and planned adjustments made. The Illusive Man had been smart enough to create HVN 3-2 as a fully automated operation, able to carry on for decades without interference, VIs programmed to ensure nothing went astray, and a single AI at the top, allowed to make decisions based upon progress and situations that arose. All would run smoothly, and if it didn’t, it was swiftly replaced. Failsafes upon failsafes upon failsafes to keep the station’s occupants safe, fulfilled, and perfectly content with anything and everything happening to them.

Failsafe Kilo was a success. HVN 3-2 was safe. HVN 3-2 was home.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay on this one. Not a dead project, I promise! Just got distracted and busy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Sam woke up horny again. It surprised her as much as it did yesterday. Was this how male teens felt when they woke up? She laid around, drifting in blissful half-consciousness, until her hands decided it was time. She groaned and picked herself up a bit, working her diligent and eager fingers in the ways that worked best. It was a mild joy to her that she could think about some of the other women with her here in HVN 3-2 and not have her mind stray away to dumb, attractive boys.

Her mind glossed over her new acknowledgement, newly awake as it was. The holoscreen was going, though she didn’t remember if it was when she had just woken up. It showed what seemed to be two news hosts, one man and one woman, talking about… she didn’t really pay attention, her fingers doing more than enough to block out other senses. But the guy was cute enough and the woman was beautiful. Sam just followed her as she fingered herself. From what she was able to tell, it seemed like the two hosts really liked each other, giving each other a side-eye, a wink every now and then. It wasn’t doing much for her, but the cool air in her room and her mind tried to make up for it.

Her thoughts, grasping for anything to keep her steamy momentum going, strayed to Miranda. Of course, as an ex-Cerberus employee Sam had no love for her, but even still, her beautiful face, full breasts, and that skin-tight suit she’d always wear did wonders for her imagination. And now, here she was, pretty much always in reach. Who could say no to that?

Errant moans escaped her lips as she worked herself up, a sheen of sweat forming across her nude body. Her body worked overtime to ensure she felt warm and comforted, sparks of pleasure coursing through her veins. It took a while, but when she finally did cum, it was loud and long, lingering and flooding her brain with dopamine for minutes before finally it settled down and she could think again.

She simply breathed for a few minutes. The holoscreen had changed to what appeared to be a dating show. She fumbled for the remote and turned it off and got out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the same old Sam that had always been there. At least, from her unfocused perception. She was still coated in a thin layer of sweat, however, and the fog of orgasm and waking up hadn’t fully gone away. She decided a shower would be the best course of action.

The steamy, warm, and comforting bathroom was sparsely populated, only Ashley and Diana present. Ashley was already in the shower, humming away, and Diana was dressing up. She gave Sam a little smile and wave before leaving after Sam returned the gesture. Fans blew steam clear of the giant mirror that occupied the whole wall, save the two exits on either side. She was about to start stripping down when Miranda walked in, dressed in towel.

“Oh, hey Sam,” she said, her eyes half-lidded. Clearly, she was just as awake as Sam was.

“Hi Miranda,” Sam replied, feeling a small blush fill her cheeks. She hadn’t forgotten about her morning session yet and here was her imagination’s muse, standing right there, beautiful and perfect.

“Please,” Miranda said with a smile, “just call me Miri.”

Sam nodded. “Okay… Miri. How are you?”

Miranda paused and thought. “I’m okay. You?”

She shrugged. “In need of a shower,” she chuckled.

“Me too,” Miri replied.

There was a brief second delay as Sam’s eyes trailed down Miranda’s body as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, admiring her form of flawless, soft skin. The action proved a little much, however, and whatever loose hold the towel had swiftly fell away revealing a beautiful set of perfect curves for Sam’s eyes to feast on.

Miranda yelped in surprise and covered herself, but Sam had already seen plenty. “Wow, Miri… You’ve got some great tits. Boobs. I mean- uh…” _Did I really just say that?_ She caught herself, eyes wide with her hand over her mouth. Miranda met her gaze.

They looked into each other’s eyes for just a moment before Miranda smiled a little, released her hands from their defensive positions and hefted her breasts for Sam to see. “You think so?”

Whatever action plan had been formulating in Sam’s mind was blown out of the water. What was up with her? Both of them? This seemed wrong but… “Y-yeah, I do.”

Miranda smiled at that. The warm, encompassing steam of the bathroom seemed to be doing something to them. She reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Come on, let’s get a little more private so you can enjoy them, then,” Miranda said.

All Sam could do was follow her into shower stall, throw off what clothing she had put on to be chaste, and close the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jack woke up as all residents of HVN 3-2 did: aroused. Not that she could help it. She had brief sparks of memories from dreams now faded and gone, an ache between her legs, and a man aggravatingly behind a locked door that she’d like to have a piece of.

Of course that dumb cheerleader got her hands on him first, and that ripped woman who was a foot of height away from being an amazon before her. Shep sure knew how to get around; Jack had to applaud him on that. Though with the burning need throughout her body, she was bitter he never made his way to her. She absently rubbed at her tits while she sat there in heated, horny thought. That swiftly shifted to a hand buried in her slit, the other franticly rubbing away at her meager breasts. _Stupid cheerleader_ , she thought, _why does she have to have the perfect body. Get the man here too, god what a bitch. I hate her. I hate that she has the great tits and fantastic ass and I don’t. I’m here with nothing. Nothing! Except this stupid horny pussy between my legs with no dick to make it feel better._

She rubbed and finger-fucked herself to a swift and powerful orgasm, her burning jealousy spurring on her eager hands. She could only really reflect on what she had thought after a few minutes of eye-glazed afterglow. She didn’t really envy the cheerleader, right? No way. Yeah, she had a good body but so did a lot of other people who weren’t her. And Jack had never lacked in casual sex when she wanted it. There was always someone willing to embrace her hedonist lifestyle.

Jack got up from the bed slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, slick with a layer of grease that felt gross to the touch. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she liked how the mirror eliminated the little imperfections of her skin. Scars, cellulite, bruises, all gone under the magic of the mirror. She looked through the closet for clothes and found what seemed like a man’s shirt. It certainly had the size of one, though it was just a plain black shirt that fit nicely over her, concealing everything except the curves of her cheeks. It wasn’t much but it covered her on her way to the showers, and that was fine enough.

She immediately heard giggling from inside the shower room. It was in one of the shower booths. There was too much steam in there to definitively make out who was in there but it looked like… Miranda, and… Sam? Jack just watched for a moment, watching hands roam and grab and squeeze, tongues locking, and lips meeting, moans and giggles and sighs of pleasure echoed through the room, bouncing off ceramic tiles. It made her upset. More than reasonably, actually. The more she listened, the more angry she got. The heat had returned to her pussy.

Kelly walked in. Jack looked at her, Kelly greeted her with a little wave before hearing the noises and pausing. “Hey, Jack. W-who’s making all that noise?”

Jack shrugged. “Sam and the Cheerleader.”

“Oh,” Kelly remarked. She could feel Jack was upset. “Are you here for a shower?”

“Yes.” Jack grunted. She was starting to see red. A hatred, a vitriol she usually never experienced was welling up inside her. Just when it was close to reaching its apex, Kelly reached out and grabbed her hand. Jack blinked and looked into Kelly’s eyes. Immediately she felt better, more calmed, soothed, and collected but no less horny. Ready to go again, despite it being what seemed far too soon since the last time.

Kelly squeezed the hand she held. “You okay, Jack?”

She nodded after a moment. “Yeah. Thanks. I’m gonna take my shower now.” She made a move to walk away but Kelly’s hand remained gripped.

She smiled. “Why don’t you come use mine?”

Too heated to say otherwise with all the steam in the air, Jack agreed and followed her into the shower.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Shepard panted, dripping with sweat, and wiped his brow. Another solid, successful workout. He supposed it made sense that it would leave him with an erection. All the blood flowing had to go somewhere, and his dick was somewhere. It seemed plausible enough, at least. What he did know is that he was undeniably horny.

It was actually quite upsetting. Having some dumb machine tell him whether he can or cannot fuck whatever girl was on the other side of his door. All he had to do was jerk off, watch shows that the holoscreen displayed for him, eating plates and plates of food, and work out. Fortunately, working out was quite fun. It at least occupied his mind enough so that the monotony of his fuckless existence in HVN 3-2.

That didn’t help that his dick was hard and jerking it felt like it just wasn’t enough. Not that he really wanted to pick from any of the girls. Sam was off limits due to sexuality and all, Chloe might actually be able to help determine what was going on with him though. He logged it mentally to talk to her when he next saw her. Jack was a bit too crazy and brash for him, Kasumi was too icy and just not interested from what he knew, he didn’t actually know Diana beyond how hard it must be to fit into a skin-tight dress every day, he’d already fucked Miranda, and Ashley was still mad at him.

He’d have to try with Miranda or Chloe, when he got around to it. He was jerking it in the bathroom, currently. A nice shower always helped get his mind working. So did a good cum. Just thinking of Miranda getting on her knees, or, since it was his fantasy after all, bending over for him, was enough for him to spray wildly. It was already down the drain by the time he opened his eyes. He breathed, shut off the water, and went to grab some food. There wasn’t much else to do.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

“Does this…” Sam moaned, “mean any… thing?” She panted. This was so much more intense than she had ever imagined. Only in her wildest fantasies had she ever figured Miranda would be on her knees licking at her pussy like an oasis in a desert.

Miranda pulled away from Sam’s legs. Her pupils were a little larger than they should’ve been. “Mmm… I dunno,” she giggled a little, “do you want it to?”

Sam’s mind, sluggish as it was from however long they had been working each other in the shower, raced to find an answer. They had gone this far. Hormones were in control. “Yes, I do.”

Miranda smiled and brought her face back to Sam’s slit and kissed it. Sam felt like they could do this all day. They almost did.

Later that night, when all the girls had gathered around the main living space, watching the holoscreen, their bad romcoms and farming documentaries got shut off to watch something else. Shepard working out. They admired him, watching him bench, do push-ups, squats, and more. Best of all, he was almost naked. The ladies gave him a cheer.


End file.
